Again
by Uekiten
Summary: Letting go is the hardest part of loving, but it must be done for it could be the only way out of "pain". This will be a collection of sad/happy endings among random characters of Blood .


This is the fruit of my headache.

* * *

"Saya this, probably, would be the last time." Solomon kissed Saya on her forehead.

It was a rainy afternoon of June. Saya and Solomon decided to meet on their secret place. A place where only the two of them knows, a place where no one can ever dare to disturb them, and a place where nobody could judge their love.

"No, please." She begged. "I want to be with you, only with you." Drops of tears fell down from her eyes.

"We'll just stop seeing each other, other than that; it will all be the same."

"It will never be the same." She protested, still crying.

Solomon caressed Saya's hair and hugged her dearly. "No. I will always be here for you whenever you needed me." He wiped away her tears. "I wish we're just normal humans so that we won't be suffering this punishment."

He took her hand and led her outside.

"It's raining, let's go inside." said she.

He smiled, his beautiful smile and whispered to her ear

"Let's cherish this moment."

"But." She complained but he stopped her from saying anything.

And so both of them went outside and showered through the rain.

He took her left hand, held it tightly as if someone will take her away from him. Then he took her right hand and put it on his shoulder while he put his left hand on her hip. Finally, he closed the gap between the two of them, he rested his head on hers and he could also feel that she pushed her face through his chest. The drops of rain continually dripped down from their clothes and their body. It's so cold it made them shiver, but then the heat that's coming from both of them made them withstand the chilliness.

It was a very breathtaking moment. Neither of them knew what to follow, but then a memory came on Solomon's mind.

"Remember when we danced?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's the first time we met." She replied with a smile on her lip.

"Can we do it again?"

"Yes, of course. I'll do it for you, over again."

And so they both moved through the song that only the two of them can hear.

He led the dance for she is not a dancer nor just familiar with dances. He moved his feet and so as hers. Saya imitated Solomon's moves. All this dancing gave her a hard time but with Solomon leading her, she managed to do it.

"The first time I met you felt like this, and I never imagined that saying goodbye to you would also felt like the first time. I thought it would be sad, but I can never be sad if leaving you would mean setting you free from pain." Solomon said. The last parts of his statement was partly the truth and partly lie. He can never be happy without Saya, but he can also never be happy seeing Saya in pain because of him.

_I need to choose. I have already decided._

Solomon let go of Saya's hands. He moved a step backward and took a deep breath.

"I will always love you." He did his best not to meet her gaze for he cannot bear to bid goodbye looking at her eyes. "Goodbye."

Saya just stand there, she's motionless and speechless. She might have accepted the fact that Solomon and her are not the same, that having him would mean pain, just pain. She can bear the pain that can be inflicted to her, but the pain that their love might cause to others is intolerable. And Solomon understands, so he's the one who's doing the first move of goodbye, he doesn't want Saya to be on much pain anymore.

Solomon turned around. Saya wants to stop him but she can't. She can't still moved.

_I want to be with you, forever_. Saya thought.

Solomon started to walked away.

Solomon's first step was so painful. Saya found it so hard to breathe; tears again fell from her sorrowful eyes. The second step, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth… every step is like a bullet shot through her heart. She knelt down on puddles, on the street, but she didn't bother care, all she wanted is for the pain to end. Memories, happy memories occupied her thoughts which only made this goodbye even excruciating.

He's now fading, fading from her sight. He wanted to walked quickly for he can't bear to hear her cry. Solomon, even if he's a Chiropteran, he's still a human in form and at heart, a human who can't help but cry. Luckily there's the rain, it manages Saya to be unaware that he's crying. It conceals all the sorrows that he's been suffering. And that's the reason why he chose to say goodbye outside, on the rain, on a place where Saya can't see how his knight in shining armor sobbed for her princess.

"Because of you, I'm human again." Solomon whispered to himself. His mind wondered on his memories with Saya. He remembered her face, her smile, her glutton acts, her bravery, her voice...

"Solomon!" Saya screamed.

He can't resist it, the voice and calling of her princess. He then looked back and saw Saya on her pitiful state. He ran at a very high speed, his feet moved by itself as if it has it's own mind. They're leading him to Saya.

He knelt and faced her. He put his hand onto her chin and slowly closed the gap between them. Their hearts are pounding so hard, their minds were only set on each other, and their eyes that are slowly closing were fixed to one another. It was a nice feeling, love and passion has overflowed through their hearts. Solomon took a last glance at her princess; _I love you so much_ he thought before he finally closed his eyes.

Their lips met. She wrapped her hands around his neck, she never wanted to let him go again. Never ever.

The rain is the only witness to their love. It's the only thing that can understand them. It's the only thing that can tolerate them. Thanks to the rain, Solomon become human again.

* * *

my English is so crappy but anyway please review.


End file.
